


Alex x subscriber - [GONE WRONG]

by Tire



Category: changearacade
Genre: M/M, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tire/pseuds/Tire
Summary: dfsjhbdfkjbhvdsjnvjsdnvkjhsbdkjfbvhsd,jnv kjsd kjshdb j,hdbsfjhvbkfjbhkjdv,n ds mn,jds vkjhdbsvjbdsvkj,dsbvjbdfkjv jdfn kjsdbnvlkjdnvjkndont kill mei tried my best too get the markiplier x gay whatever feel[Y/N] = Your name (put your name here)





	Alex x subscriber - [GONE WRONG]

You clasp the strap of your luggage, a fire is burning in your throat. Your small hand reaches towards the door and knock loudly before jumping away. Today was the day you were finally going to stream with your idol and crush, Alex. A loud yell follows your few seconds of thought “I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DON’T USE THE BUZZER!” you hear from a distant room. Oh god here it comes, a lecture. The door swings open. There he is, a tall man, his hair dyed the colours of his logo -how full of himself, but it makes his slender jaw stand out, your heart quivering now you fumble for words. “Oh! Hey [Y/N]! I kind of started without you so just throw your luggage down and lets jump in!” his voice thunders- he must be a vlogger.

You do as told and throw down your luggage, but you quickly move down to fumble in the case, you pull out your well branded cat earphones and your on-brand collar- I hope he doesn’t take this the wrong way. You skip in, heart pounding. “-guys please welcome [Y/N]!” Shit. Facecam. After a few seconds of you not speaking Alex ponders your look and throws you a questioning “Nya?” You stifle a laugh and put the ears of Alex as a joke. The chat erupts in compliments.

Alex menacingly reaches for your throat, basically ripping the collar (and your windpipes) off. He puts it on and starts flaunting around with it around his neck, posing in the best ways. Shit. I wish I had my camera. You can feel movement in your pants. Shit Shit Shit. You kneel down and begin fake laughing at Alex’s sight to hide your embarrassment. But Alex isn’t dumb, he’s brainarcade for christ sakes. He kneels down by you, a smug look on his face. “I already see your intention here. I’ll do what you want, but remember I have a girlfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> [DEMONITIZED]  
> Xavier lost their shit after making pompous youtuber jokes and couldn’t focus on joke smut
> 
>  
> 
> Pt2 will happen when it’s not 1am wink wink


End file.
